The Eds' Dilemma
by MercuryManson
Summary: Crossover written by SierraGem and MercuryManson. (Me!) We all know what happened when the Eds met the Als and TS&R. But what happens when the Als and TS&R...meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! Here's the first chapter of ****_The Eds' Dilemma_****! I know it was on SierraGem's account, so it's nothing new, but I just want to do it anyway! :) Onward!**

Chapter 1:

It was a summer day in the Cul-de-Sac. Three boys and three girls are sitting in the grass in front of Eddy's house. "No way!" Eddy yelled. "Yes way!" Roxie yelled back. "Oh come on, Eddy. Just let them," Double D said. "Who side are you on, Double D?! There's no way I'm going to let these girls be a part of our scam business," Eddy said. "You gotta admit, Eddy. You do need us. No matter what you do, your scam are just a total fail," Sage stated.

"Just like the guy who made it in the first place," Roxie insulted. Eddy glared at her. "Come now, Eddy. It won't hurt if the girls will be working with us. Who knows? Their plan will probably be a success and we'll have all the jawbreakers we want," Double D said. "Jawbreakers!" Ed exclaimed. Eddy sighed, then looked at the girls. "I'll think about it." With that, he went inside his house. "Let's think in Eddy's house!" Ed said, then went inside Eddy's house. "Pardon me, ladies. I'm sure Eddy will consider," Double D said, then ran inside Eddy's house. Sage smiled, as Double D left.

"The Eds are funny!" Tai said. "I'm sure they'll join us in. Without us, they'll still be jawbreaker-less!" Roxie said. Sage rolled her eyes. "You don't know that, Roxie. Maybe someday they'll make a great plan and get the jawbreakers themselves," she said. Roxie scoffed. "As if the Eds can make a great scam." Roxie stood up, looking at Eddy's house. "Those boys can never get awesome and helpful friends like us."

Just as she said that, a person bumped into Roxie, which made both of them fall on the grass. "Watch where you going!" They both said. Tai and Sage helped Roxie up as Roxie turned towards a short, blonde girl being helped by an average size girl with black hair, and a sock hat on her head, and a tall girl with light brown hair. "I should watch where I was going? You're the one who bump into me!" Roxie said. "Get some glasses! You could've seen that I was going to that house!" The blonde girl said, pointing at Eddy's house.

Sage looked confused. "That's Eddy's house," she pointed out. "Wow, really? I did not know that," The blonde girl said, sarcastically. "Excuse my sister. We know this is Eddy's house. We're just looking for the Eds," The raven-haired girl explained. Roxie looked at them, suspiciously. "And how do you know the Eds?" she asked. "Who wants to know?" The blonde girl responded. "Obviously me, since I'm asking, Blondie!" Roxie said. Sage put her hands on Roxie's shoulder. "Excuse my friend. I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Sage," Sage said. "I'm Tai!" Tai spoke up. "I'm Roxie," Roxie said, crossing her arms. "It's nice to meet you, girls," The raven-haired girl said. "What's your name?" Sage asked. Before the girls responded, the Eds spoke up.

"Al?!"

"Allie?!"

"Alex?!"

Tai, Sage, and Roxie looked at the Eds, who looked shocked, then back at the Als. Alex smirked.

"The one and only."

***Claps* Ain't that beautiful?! Again, it was the same chapter as SierraGem posted it. Nothing change! Review...or not. I totally understand. :'( But reviewing is nice. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter!**

Chapter 2:

"How come we never met you before?" Tai asked. "You know, that's a good question," Al blinked. "Never mind that!" Roxie snapped, "How do you three know the Eds?" "Why, we're close pals," Alex smirked. Eddy scowled in reply. "Why are you even here?" "We were wondering if we could see that latest invention of yours, Double D," Allie spoke up. "Sure, Allie," Double D agreed, "Anything for you." "Yeah, we've got places to be," Eddy said, glaring at Roxie, "So buzz off."

The Eds walked away, with the Als following behind them.

"Those little..." Roxie began. Tai quickly interrupted her. "Roxie! There may be kids around," she warned. "What do I care?! Those girls are going to steal our thunder! We've got to do something about it!" Roxie said, "And you know what that means..." Tai and Sage groaned, giving each other a knowing look.

"A bonafide, golden Roxie scheme!"

"Great..." Tai and Sage muttered, at the same time.

* * *

The Als were sitting outside later in the day in the warmth of the sun. "What do you think of those other girls?" Al asked. "I hate them," Alex growled. "They don't seem that bad," Allie said, shrugging her shoulders, "The blonde one was pretty friendly. I assumed her name was Sage." "Except she had those disgusting little puppy dog eyes when she was looking at Double D," Alex reminded. Allie froze. "What do you mean?" Alex shook her head. "Never mind."

"They're not against us, are they?" Al asked, changing the subject. "Of course they are! They want us dead, for all we know!" Alex stated. "I'm sure they don't," Allie sighed, "You're exaggerating." "I'm just playing it safe." "Maybe we should go see the Eds again!" Al suggested. Alex thought for a moment. "Hmmmm...I think I may know where we can find them..."

* * *

"How did you find us?!" Alex had Eddy pinned to the wall outside of the candy store. "Where else would you boneheads be?" she responded, rolling her eyes, "Okay, first things first, who were those girls?" "Why should we tell you?" Eddy snapped.

Alex snapped her fingers, which made Al and Allie came out of the store; Al holding a huge jawbreaker. Allie, a little guilty, stayed back while Al ever so slowly came close to eating it. "Okay, we'll talk!" Eddy finally said, "They're just some pests who moved here a while ago. Double D just _had_ to go make friends with one of them." "She's not a bad girl, Eddy," Double D piped up. Eddy ignored him. "Now can we just go?"

"Fine."

Alex let them walk away. However, Eddy went back last minute and stole the jawbreaker from Al, then walked away.

"Hmmph! No one gets to bother the Eds, but us!"

**REVIEW if that's okay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for the Eds story!**

Chapter 3:

Tai, Sage, and Roxie were sitting in the grass in front of Sage's house. "You want us to do what?" Tai asked. "You heard me! If we want those girls gone for good, we gotta act nice to them," Roxie answered. "This may sound dumb, but how does being nice going to drive them away, Roxie?" Sage asked, "That'll only make them like us." "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Sage, because once we're nice to them, we'll find their weakness and use it against them! All we have to do is get their most embarrassing secret, and threaten them that we'll tell all the kids in the Cul-de-Sac if they don't leave," Roxie explained.

"Ooh! Evil plan, Roxie!" Tai said. "Don't I know it," Roxie said, proudly. "I don't know about this, Roxie. It doesn't seem right," Sage said, unsure. "Come on, Sage! This is a perfect plan! We don't want those girls replacing us...you don't want that girl with black hair to be near Double D, do you?" Sage paused, then looked at Roxie. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I'm just saying, I saw how he looked at her and said 'Anything for you.' They seemed a lot close. What do you think, Tai?" Roxie said. "They both have sock hats on their heads," Tai pointed out. "Exactly! They both wear sock hats. That means there is something between them! I guess we're gonna have to get use to it since Sage is not gonna be apart of the plan," Roxie said. "Okay!" Tai and Roxie looked at Sage. "I'll do it," she said, "I'll find her weakness." Roxie smiled. "Great! Operation: Let's go destroy the Als have began." "Let's go destroy the Als! Let's go destroy the Als!" Tai chanted, excitedly. Sage felt guilty.

"Right...let's go destroy the Als."

* * *

"You can't be serious, Alex," Allie said, as the Als were in their house. "Of course I'm serious! This plan is fool-proof," Alex said. "Um...you want us to be friends with those girls?" Al asked, confused. "No, I don't want you to be friends with them! I want us to act nice to them, until we find their weakness and use it against them, until they're gone for good," Alex explained. "This is obsurd! There's no way this plan will work," Allie said. "Not with that attitude, it won't!" Alex said.

"What if they don't want to be our friends?" Al said. "We just gotta keep pushing them, until they get use to us. I know this will work," Alex said. Allie sighed. "I don't know about this, Alex," she said. "The Eds are our friends, and I don't want no other girls to take that from us and replacing us! Now are you in or not?" Alex asked. "I'm in! For the Eds!" Al agreed. Al and Alex looked at Allie. Allie sighed again. "Fine...but I don't want no one getting hurt!" she said. Alex smirked.

"Good. We're going to fight fire with fire. Let the games begin."

**How was it? Well, it gets even better once the story keeps on moving! I promise! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter!**

Chapter 4:

The next day, the Als were at the dead end road, as Tai, Sage, and Roxie walked towards them. "All right. Remember the plan?" Roxie whispered to Tai and Sage. "Gotcha!" Tai responded. "Whatever," Sage said. "You guys know what to do?" Alex whispered to Al and Allie. "You betcha!" Al said. "Sadly," Allie said.

Once all six of them were near each other, they instantly smiled. "Hey listen, we got off on the wrong foot. Why not we start over and try again?" Roxie suggested. "I couldn't agree more," Alex said, "My name's Alex." Roxie shook her hand. "Interesting. Usually, Alex is a guy's name, but there's nothing wrong with being called Alexander," she responded. Alex fake a laugh. "Funny, but I don't have that type of name. It's Alexandra," she explained. "Whoops. My bad. My name is Roxie."

"Ah, that's nice. That rhymes with a fox. I'm not surprised that that's what you're part of, is it?" Roxie fake a smile, as she gritted her teeth. "Not...at...all..."

Allie shook her head. "Oh, dear." Sage rolled her eyes. "Anyway, hi. We've already met, but my name is Sage," she said. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Sage. My name is Allie," Allie said, shaking her hand. "Likewise. I don't wanna sound rude, but isn't it weird wearing a sock hat?" Sage asked. Allie touched her hat. "Um...I've been told that before, but...it never really cross my mind being unusual," she responded. "I just wanted to ask, because for some reason, it reminds me of Double D..." Sage said, smiling to herself. Allie smiled to herself as well.

"It does, don't it?"

"Hi! I'm Tai!" Tai said. "Nice to meet you! I'm Al!" Al responded. "You wanna be friends?" Tai asked. "Of course!" Al agreed. "Awesome! Let's go find Ed and we'll all be friends," Tai suggested. "Okay! Finding Big Ed is always part of my to-do list," Al said. "What's the others?" Al thought for a moment. "Um...playing with chickens?" "Me, too! Especially the hens!"

Tai and Al walked away.

"Do you want to walk around and have a conversation? So that way, we can get to know each other?" Allie suggested. "Sure," Sage agreed. Then, they walked away. "So, I guess it only leaves us," Roxie said. "Sad, isn't it?" Alex responded. Roxie laughed. "You are _so _funny. So, do you do anything fun or are you always a big mouth?" Alex smiled. "Usually, I hang out with the Eds. Mostly Eddy," she said. Roxie scoffed. "Why? Eddy's no fun," she said. Alex shrugged. "The same reason why you hang out with him." Roxie squinted her eyes. "Touché..." That's when she saw Eddy walking. "Speak of the devil..."

Alex turned around. "Hey, Shorty!" she called out to him. Eddy glared at them. "Oh, great. You two...what are y'all doing, anyway? Trying to kill each other?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Nope. We're actually good friends now," Roxie said. Eddy looked surprised. "Say what?" "It's true. We finally settle our differences," Alex explained. Eddy scoffed. "Whatever. I'm trying to think of a scam." "Where's your sidekicks?" Roxie asked. "Beats me. I haven't seen them today," Eddy said. "Well, it's not the Eds without the trio together. Come on, Eddy. Let's go find Ed and Double D," Alex said, taking Eddy's hand.

Eddy didn't notice. "Maybe I should open a diner! Wait, already did that." Eddy and Alex walked away, as Roxie raised an eyebrow. "Did she just...nah!"

With that, Roxie catch up to them.

***Yawn* I hate school...why does it exist? Oh, and review! ;)**


End file.
